The present application relates to editing tools for editing two-dimensional (2-D) digital images.
Image editing applications provide editing tools that enable a user to modify a 2-D image, e.g., a digital photograph image. Typical editing tools include a selection tool for selecting a region or object in the image, a copy tool to copy selected objects, a paste tool to paste an object copied from the image or an external object (e.g., an object copied from another image source) into the image, and image modification tools that enable the user to change the color, shape, size, or proportion of a selected object.
Editing tools for 2-D images operate in the plane of the image because the image editing applications operate on the assumption that the image is coplanar to the camera's focal plane. However, the image may contain elements that are 2-D representations of three-dimensional (3-D) objects and have a perspective that effects their appearance based on their distance from the camera. The editing tools do not account for the perspective, which can make regions of the image having perspective challenging to edit.